Arranged Marriage
by Caticia1
Summary: Sam Evans, 20 years old is living with his parents in New York and out of the blue finds himself getting married with Blaine Anderson. Someone his parents arranged for him and someone Sam never met before.
1. Arranged marriage

**Big thanks to itsnevergettingbetterthanthis for betaing this story. I owe you lots. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own any of the characters either.**

* * *

"What!?"

Sam couldn't believe what his parents had just told him. Sitting on the living room couch, he stared incredulously at both his parents. His parents had just told him that they had arranged a marriage between him and some guy named Blaine Anderson, the son of a wealthy and well know business man.

_Arranged Marriage._

_Did people even do that anymore?_

"Please tell me this is just a cruel joke you guys are pulling on me."

Mary pursed her lips as she turned to Dwight who was doing anything he could to avoid eye contact with his son. The smile that had spread across Sam's face now slowly faded away when he realized that his parents weren't kidding around.

They were serious.

His cheeks flushed as blind fury consumed him.

"No!" Sam snapped, rising from his seat and glowering down at his parents who were clearly surprised by his actions. "I'm not doing it. You can't make me."

Like hell was he going to marry someone he didn't know and who the fuck gave his parents' permission to make that kind of decision for him anyways?

Feeling utterly annoyed with his son, Dwight opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Mary rested her hand on his shoulder. Signaling, that she would handle the issue already knowing how the situation would turn out if Dwight were to say anything to their son.

Huffing, Dwight leaned back in his couch and Mary turned to Sam.

"Sammie please understand," Mary began. "You might not remember this but the Anderson family had been very helpful to us when were going through financial problems not so long ago. In fact they even gave us a huge sum of money so that we could get back on our feet."

"But that doesn't mean you have to give me away like I'm some kind of fucking reimbursement!" Sam shouted, causing his father to rise from his seat also.

Sam winced as his father took a few steps towards him but he was grateful Mary stopped him in his tracks, seemingly trying to calm him down.

"Dwight, no, you're just going to make things worse," Mary said, caressing Dwight's arm. "I said let me handle this; okay honey?"

Feeling his breathing return to normal, Dwight positioned his hands upwards as a way of surrendering and left the room so that Mary could talk some sense into their son.

Sighing, she sat back down on the couch.

"Take a seat," Mary said, patting a spot on the couch next to her. "Let's talk."

Removing a strand of blonde hair from his face, he took a seat next to his mother. "I'm sorry mom but I just can't marry someone I don't know."

Knowing that his parents had arranged someone for him to marry was shocking enough but the fact that it was a guy, well that had taken him completely by surprise. He knew he had come out to his parents as a bisexual when he began having a crush on a male classmate in high school but that was the only time he ever was attracted to a guy. After that he was only attracted to women. What if he marries this Blaine guy and he finds out that he wasn't actually bi? That maybe the crush thing was just a phase.

Frankly, that's not what was really worrying Sam. Sam knew that if he does get married he would probably have to break up with Mercedes, his current girlfriend. He had met her at Spotlight Diner, where he was working as a waiter. Santana introduced her to him and they had been dating for almost six months which was longer than any of his previous relationships.

"What about Mercedes mom?" Sam asked, reminding his mother that he had a girlfriend "Remember her? You like her." And his mother really did like her. She remembered the first time Sam introduced Mercedes to her, Mercedes had made the best pie ever and she loved it.

"I know Sammie but what did I tell you about getting too attached?"

That's right his mother had told him that.

Sam's eyes widened.

_They knew!_

_They knew all along and they never told him._

He couldn't break up with Mercedes. She was the only girl Sam can actually see himself with years from now married with kids. He couldn't destroy that possible future.

"I'm not breaking up with her, "Sam said, standing by his decision.

Mary frowned. "I'm sorry Sammie but your marriage to Blaine has already been planned. You two will be married two days from now, we have already sent out a few wedding invitations and we will be visiting the Anderson family tomorrow to settle on other wedding arrangements."

Sam gaped.

_Two days!_

That's too soon.

"It's enough time so that you can end things nicely with Mercedes," Mary added, rising from her seat.

"But-" Sam stuttered, trying to find words to fight back.

"No buts Sam. It has already been settled."

* * *

Sam sighed in relief when he went downstairs the next day and found out his parents weren't around. His father was a kindergarten teacher and worked on early schedules so Sam was grateful that he didn't bumped into his father this morning sensing the tension that was between them.

It wasn't that he didn't get along with his father.

No.

It was just that they tended to disagree on most things which would end up in some kind of heated argument between them. Most likely, when his mother wasn't around and they would cease talking to each other for a couple of days, maybe weeks until the other decides to apologize.

Taking a quick snack from the refrigerator in the kitchen and rushing out the door, Sam drove to The Spotlight Diner where he worked.

His hands on the wheel and his attention on the road, Sam thought about what his parents told him yesterday. He had yet to come up with a decision concerning the arranged marriage. Of course he couldn't break up with Mercedes. He was in love with her.

Sam bit his lip.

…But he couldn't tell his parents no either.

Why was this thing so important to them anyways?

Was this a way to pay off some kind of debt they owe?

Sam didn't have time to think things over because a driver was now beeping his car horn for him to drive faster.

Annoyed, Sam drove faster and It didn't take long for him to finally reach his destination.

"Hey Trouty," Santana said from where she was cleaning a table in the far end. "You're early."

Sam smirked.

Says the girl who came to work before him.

Ambling across the diner, he took a seat in front of the table Santana was cleaning.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, sensing something was off with her best friend.

"You cannot believe what I found out my parents did the other day."

"Got you a plastic surgeon to fix that trouty mouth of yours?" Santana answered, smiling to show that she was only kidding around.

Sam rolled his eyes and frowned.

This wasn't the time for jokes.

"Santana this is serious," Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean this is kind of a life changing thing that I'm talking about here."

Santana observed Sam for a moment, debating on whether Sam was really serious and that he really did had a problem or if he was making some big fuss about nothing.

"Fine!" Santana groaned, plopping down next to seat to Sam. "Tell Aunty Snixx what happened."

"Okay so yesterday I had a kind of emergency meeting with my parents and can you believe what they did!?" Sam exclaimed. "They set me up with someone."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Like on a blind date?"

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "Like with a husband."

Santana features went blank until they were taken over by complete shock when she finally understood what Sam was talking about.

"You're getting married!?"

"Who's getting married?" Puck said, joining into their conversation.

Puck was one of his co-workers, close friend. In high school, he was always the juvenile type who always got in trouble and never gave a damn about his future. It was strange that they even became friends in the first place. Not long after getting a girl pregnant, Puck had finally gotten his priorities straight and it was Sam who helped him land a job as a waiter in the Spotlight Diner.

"Our trouty boy is getting married."

Puck beamed and patted Sam on the shoulder. "That's great dude!" Puck said, congratulating him. "It's about time you and Mercedes got married. So where's my invitation?"

Feeling even more frustrated than before, Sam groaned. "It's not Mercedes. My parents set me up with someone else."

"Who?"

"His name is Blaine Anderson."

"I think I heard the name before." Santana said, leaning back in her chair. "Isn't he the son of that wealthy business man, Mr. Michael Anderson?"

Sam nodded. "Apparently, my parents and the Andersons are very close. They helped my family when we were going through a tough time when I was in high school. Something I didn't know until recently and I guess they're repaying them by letting me marry their son."

"Dude that's fucked up," Puck pointed out and Sam scoffed.

Yeah, like he didn't know that already.

"What are you going to do?" Santana asked.

Sam shrugged. He had a hard time falling asleep last night because that question kept replaying in his mind.

What was he going to do?

Sam didn't want to break up with Mercedes but he also didn't want to hurt his parents either. Even though, his parents had hurt him even more by making that kind of decision on his life without letting him know.

Sighing, Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**So this is it. What you guys think!? Review, Review, Review! If you don't review I won't continue…well…I still might continue but I still need those reviews guys so go ahead. Make my day :)**


	2. Break ups

**Okay okay okay. I know some of you guys are probably looking for my address to murder me or something because of how long I've been with this chapter and guess what, I'm not giving it to you lol.**

**Seriously though, I'm sooo sorry for being late with this. I had a lot of work to do with this chapter and I needed it to be perfect. **

**Thanks so much gotta B writin for betaing this chapter. You gave me a lot of great pointers :) **

**Yusuke Urameshi - Mazoku: Thanks! Cool name by the way.**

**santana12226: Yes you're right! Actually in my original draft, Kurt wasn't included in this story but since you guys requested it, I put him in :)**

**esterbrito121523: Of course!**

**dosqueen67: I sure will :)**

**Jov: lol I'm not telling.**

**Guest: Well then you're gonna love this chapter then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own any of the characters either.**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Blaine knocked on Kurt's apartment door and waited for a response. He had just come out of an argument with his parents concerning the arranged marriage between him and another guy named, Sam Evans and now they were forcing him to break up with his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel.

Blaine had met Kurt when he was in Dalton Academy and the first time they'd met, they had become quick friends. Blaine knew all about the arranged marriage ever since he was in middle school. It was like a tradition in their family. Whenever an Anderson turned twenty, their parents had to find someone to marry them off to. Blaine didn't really get it, but it was something wealthy people did. His parents did the same thing for Cooper too but that didn't stop Cooper from cheating on his wife a couple of times before finally deciding on trying to work on his marriage.

Blaine and Kurt had a lot of chemistry together. He wanted to be a big star on Broadway just like Blaine wanted to be. Despite the fact that he knew all about the arranged marriage thing, it didn't stop him from falling in love with his close friend, even starting a relationship with Kurt.

He was so stupid.

Of course when his father brought up the arranged marriage topic, Blaine bit back by saying they were sad, pitiful people who only wanted to control his life and that he would never succumb to their request. The result was a hard slap across his face from his mother who didn't take what he said very lightly. It had caused his face to swell up very badly, for which Blaine tried to use make up to cover the remnants of the slap.

Blaine's parents were very strict, especially his mother, so Blaine wasn't surprised when she slapped him. Blaine wasn't very close with his parents. They never really spoke to each other much either.

The only time they have shown to have a close relationship was when they were doing it as an act for other people. One time his parents had really shown true affection for him was when he had came out to his parents in high school after he had gotten bullied for being gay. His mother said she was okay with it, so did his father and at that moment Blaine actually thought his parents really did love him but then it all went back to the acting.

Blaine sighed.

Today was the day he was going to be meeting his soon to be husband and his soon to be in-laws. However, his parents had forced him to break up with Kurt first.

"Blaine!" Kurt beamed when he opened the door, allowing him in. The corners of his lips turned. "I wasn't expecting you. What happened to your face?"

Blaine winced when Kurt's hand immediately flew to Blaine's cheek.

"Is that makeup?"

Blaine sighed and nodded. "I got into a fight with my parents this morning."

"Why?"

Blaine shook his head. "It's nothing. Uh…can we talk in the living room? There's something I really have to tell you."

Kurt's expressions grew even more worried when he followed Blaine into his living room, both taking a seat on his couch.

"Now tell me what's going on."

"Do you remember the time I told you all about my family and their traditional marriages?" Blaine asked, his hand wrapping around Kurt's securely.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. He remembered, vaguely, about Blaine talking about something to do with arrange marriages but he never thought Blaine was really serious, or if he was just pulling his leg or something. "I—I think so. Why?"

"Well they found a guy for me to get married to and it's in two days. I'm supposed to meet him today."

Kurt chuckled. "You're kidding me….right?"

"No I'm actually serious."

"So you came here to break up with me?"

"Well yes but it's not my choice. They're forcing me to do it Kurt."

Kurt felt himself being taken over by raw emotion.

Kurt wasn't willing to give up on Blaine. They have been together for almost three years, which he could say was longer than most married couples have been together. Some of his friends even considered them an old married couple too.

Yeah, their relationship haven't really been the same lately with Kurt being all wrapped up working for and Blaine being busy at Nyada that they really haven't had time for stuff like dates and other things couples did but Kurt still wanted to be with Blaine no matter how boring their relationship has been.

"Then let's elope."

Blaine's eyes widened. Shocked by the words Kurt had just uttered.

The last time he checked Kurt hated people who eloped instead of having a normal wedding. Kurt always said people who eloped were just cowards who only ran away because they were scared to fight for what they wanted.

But now Kurt was suggesting elopement.

"What?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

A smile played on Kurt's face as he tugged on Blaine's arm. "Can you imagine if we elope? It would be like a big _fuck you_ to your parents and there would be nothing they can do about it because the papers would have already been signed and we would be the ones married," Kurt beamed, his eyes glowering with what seemed as hope.

Blaine bit his lip, thinking over what Kurt had said. It _would_ be like a big fuck you to his parents and Blaine _would_ want that too but-but he just couldn't.

It was weird because Blaine never took shit from no one. He always stood up for himself and wasn't afraid of a challenge. But going head to head with his parents was something Blaine didn't know if he can do. Knowing how his parents always win in the end.

If he went ahead and elope with Kurt, a slap on the face would be like a slap on the wrist compared to what they will do to him. They'll probably throw him out of their house or throw him out of school or better yet disown him.

Kurt frowned when he saw the doubtful look on Blaine's face.

"Why are you being all scared for?" Kurt asked. "Courage. Wasn't that your motto?"

"But what about my parents?"

"What about them?"

"I know how my parents are like. I'm pretty sure if I elope with you, they'll disown me."

Blaine hated how scared his voice sounded, but he ignored it anyway.

Standing up, Kurt glowered down at Blaine.

"What about us Blaine?" Kurt hissed with asperity, his eyes flooded as many emotions caught up with him. "Where's my happily ever after you promised me? Or have you already forgotten about that?"

Blinking, Blaine gaped at Kurt. He didn't know what to say. He felt guilty for ever causing those tears to well up in Kurt's eyes and he wanted so badly to wipe them away and tell Kurt he was never going to leave him in a million years, but he couldn't do that.

He just couldn't.

"Kurt…" Blaine eventually choked out. "You have to believe me when I say I never wanted hurt you, I never wanted to give you up and I'm sorry—"

"Save it!" Kurt snapped. "I've already heard plenty of those 'I'm sorry's' and I'm not about to hear another one from you."

Blaine watched as Kurt, _his_ Kurt stormed out from the room in rage, leaving Blaine in the living room alone, feeling even guiltier than before.

This was it.

Blaine was never going to see him again, nor was he ever going to touch him again or hear those I love you's he had always longed for.

It was all over and Blaine had no one to blame but himself. Only…only if Blaine would stop being such a coward and face his parents like a real man would none of this would happen. He would still be with Kurt and they would still have their happily ever after.

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes when he received a text from his mother, informing him not to be late.

He was going to meet his '_fiancé_' and the other Andersons later that day and he was suppose to leave early so that they could leave together.

He hurriedly shoved his phone back into his jeans pocket when he saw Mercedes enter the restaurant. Sam's heart stopped when she finally spotted him, a huge grin forming on her lips as she ambled towards him.

He knew that beautiful smile wouldn't last long after he had broken the news of his arranged marriage to her.

Despite his parent's requests, he decided he wasn't going to break up with her. He loved her too much to do that to her.

He had dated countless girls who didn't really love him like he thought they would but with Mercedes; Sam knew she was a keeper. Someone he knew he could trust with his heart.

"Hey, Baby." Mercedes said, taking a seat across from him.

She rested her hand bag on the floor and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

It may be the last kiss they'd ever share together, so of course Sam wasn't going to pull away just yet.

Tilting his head, he yanked her to him, tasting tentatively with his tongue. The kiss was so warm and so full of passion that Sam couldn't find it in himself to stop. He did, eventually, separating his lips from hers when he remembered why he had called her for.

"Wow," she murmured eyes wide open. "We should kiss like that more often."

"Uh, yeah, um that's why I brought you here. I have something very important to tell you."

"Wait let me go first," she said, excitedly.

Sam pursed his lips.

He really wanted to go first, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to let Mercedes say what she had to say and then break the news to her.

Sam shrugged and nodded. "Okay then, you go first."

"So you know that job I got as a backup singer for Beyonce?"

"Yeah."

Mercedes recently had gotten a job as a backup singer for Beyonce when she auditioned for the part, for which she was hired on the spot because of how good her performance was.

Sam wasn't surprised though when she had gotten it, having already planned a celebration party for her with Santana before she had even auditioned for the part.

"Well, she's going on tour and you won't believe it. They want me to join them!"

Sam's eyes widened and a huge smile crossed his face. "Oh my God, Mercedes! That's excellent news!"

He then leaned in for a short hug.

"Yeah I can't believe it. I mean when they called I was practically shaking when they told me."

"Well you're amazing baby. They would be crazy if they didn't take you. When does it begin?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah and It's in England," She added.

Sam felt his shoulders and face drop when she said the tour was in England.

_England!_

_England was like a billion miles from him. _

_How is their relationship going to survive if she moved to England? _

_Did that meant she was breaking up with him?_

"Don't worry," she laughed when she saw the fear on Sam's face. "I have tickets."

She then picked up her hand bag from the floor, unzipped it and searched haphazardly for the tickets. When she finally got them, she pulled them out showing Sam two tickets.

"The other one is for you." She then handed one to him and Sam took it, "Now what did you have to tell me?"

"I'm getting married," he announced, causing the smile that was on Mercedes's face to fade away.

"…what?"

"I'm getting married," he repeated. "It's with a guy my parents arranged for me. It's in two days."

"Two days!?" she exclaimed and Sam nodded. "How long have you known about this?"

"That's the thing I didn't know about it. I just found out yesterday."

"So you mean that's why you called me down here?" she asked, sounding hurt. "…To break my heart?"

Sam shook his head, quickly denying her accusations. "No, no, of course not, I want us to stay together…"

"But how are we going to do that when you're getting married in two days?"

"Well…" he began, looking down at the ticket in his hand. "We can move to England and get married there."

"Married?"

Sam nodded with a bright smile.

"Yeah."

Staring at Sam, Mercedes puckered her lips, feeling overwhelmed by Sam's request.

She liked Sam. He was the only guy that treated him the way she has always wanted to be treated. Like a queen. And the way he always looked at her too, like she was the center of his universe. She should feel lucky to be in a relationship with a guy like him.

But marriage?

Marriage wasn't something she was ready for.

Sam continued, "Before you say anything I want you to know that I really, really love you and if your decision is to break up with me I will accept that but I'm really hoping you'll say yes and that maybe we can find a way and work things out."

Taking a deep breath, she reached for Sam's hand, staring deeply into his eyes.

Being in this position many times, Sam knew what she was about to say before she even said the words.

"I'm sorry Sam….but I think we should break up."

* * *

The ride to where the Anderson lived was a very quiet one, which Sam was grateful for.

After he had left the restaurant and returned home, his eyes had been red and puffy because of all the crying he had been doing in his ride back home from the restaurant and his parents had seen him crying in the car too.

Although their facial expressions morphed into concern, they didn't ask him how it went and Sam didn't want them to either. He didn't want to talk to his parents about the break up with Mercedes since they were the ones that caused it in the first place.

Of course, he was still angry with his parents for what they had done. Making him marry someone without even telling him was something not many people would ever forgive.

Mercedes was the love of his life and the reason for them breaking up was because _they_ wanted him to get married to some rich guy. To think his parents were capable of doing something like that made him question if his parents really did love him or not.

Pulling up to the Anderson household after a freaking long drive, Sam stepped out of the car and marveled at the large mansion that towered over him, as if attempting to intimidate him with its beauty. Under the sun, it gleam a deep blue, with pale ivory running along the edges outlining the house. The house in general, gave a feeling of calmness to all who passed by.

"Wow," Sam whispered to himself.

Both his parents then stepped out of the car, closing the door behind them.

"Come on Sam," his father said, hurrying across the yard. "They're waiting for us."

Sam sighed and followed his parents.

While walking, he noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. It was shaped like a baby angel, looking up towards the sky, holding a horn with water spurting out of it. The water fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it.

Huh?

Sam knew the Andersons were rich but he didn't know they were _that_ rich.

If they were _so_ rich, why did they choose him to marry their son anyway? Couldn't they find someone else who's equally as rich as them?

Sam wanted to ask his parents but found it hard to do since he was still angry for what his parents had done to him and wasn't planning on starting any friendly conversation with them any time soon.

"Remember son," his father spoke up." No slouching. You always do that when you're at home."

Sam didn't respond though.

Maybe if he had worn something baggier or kept his hair untamed, the Andersons would change their mind and find someone else who would be more suitable to marry their son instead of him.

_Damn_, why didn't he think of that earlier?

When they gotten to the front door, Dwight knocked a couple of times until it finally swung open, revealing a middle aged, dark curly haired woman, with a bright smile standing in front of them.

"Oh, Dwight, Mary, I'm so happy you were able to make it."

The woman wore a white wool jersey sleeveless dress that looked like it was made my high class designers. It had put what the Evans family was wearing to shame.

"We appreciate the welcome Annabelle," Mary said, shaking her hand.

"And you must be my soon to be son in law," Annabelle said, turning to face Sam. "My you look so handsome. Just one look and my son is going to fall quickly in love with you."

Sam forced a smile and shook her hand. "Thanks Mrs. Anderson."

"Oh honey, no, call me Annabelle," she said. "Please come in."

Stepping aside, she allowed the Evans to come into her home.

Blinking, Sam was taken aback by how even more beautiful the house looked inside and was feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all.

Sam didn't know how to describe it really but it looked like a place where royalty lived.

"My husband and our son are waiting in the living room, so would you follow me, please?"

The Evans nodded in unison and followed Annabelle into the living room where a middle aged man and a younger guy, Sam presumed was their son sat.

"It's the Evans family!" the middle aged man beamed, jumping from his seat towards them. "It's been a while."

"Same here George," Dwight said, shaking George's hand.

Dwight and George have been best friends in high school which was one of the reasons why George choose Dwight's son to marry his own.

The other reason being Blaine was gay and there wasn't many wealthy folks he knew who's son's were equally gay or even bisexual so it had came as a stroke of luck when he had ran into Dwight years ago, who had recently lost his job as a business man.

He had offered Dwight help financially when he found out during an outing with him at one of his famous clubs he owned that Dwight's family was going through a financial crisis and as a return, knowing that Dwight's son was bisexual asked for Dwight's son to be the future husband of his.

He gave Dwight time to think about it which he took two months to do before agreeing with his proposal.

"Sam," George said, gesturing for the other dark haired boy who sat on the couch to stand up. "This is Blaine Anderson…your fiancé."

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger! Okay there's going to be more Blaine next chapter so I hope you guys are excited about that. Don't forget you guys, your reviews are my obsession so **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Face to Face

**Okay so I'm finally done with this fic. Yay! Of course I have to thank Sagek for beta-ing this chapter. I owe you lots :)**

**I give a big thank you to all those who followed, favorite and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it :)**

**santana12226: awww thanks so much and will do :)**

**dosqueen67: lol I know. I'm such a tease.**

**Me-Me157: Kurt and Sam meeting would be epic and did you know I got the title for this chapter because of your comment :)**

**Jov: lol okay okay all I'm telling you is that there would be problems in their marriage coming but the question is can they survive it? I'm not telling you if it would end in blam though haha no matter how much you beg me.**

**Guest: Yes there will be more!**

**Blame Blam: Yes I know I'm evil but you're evil too for making blam fight in that tumblr rp. (She knows what I'm talking about)**

**Disclaimer: I don't glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Sam this is Blaine Anderson…your fiancé."

Blaine forced a smile on his lips and got up.

The guy that stood in front of Blaine was a tall, blonde who looked around his age and wore V-neck Tee with a plaid western shirt and blue jeans.

So this was Sam, Blaine thought.

Even though Blaine didn't wanted to admit it, the guy was handsome so maybe he should thank his parents for at least finding him a guy who was attractive.

"Hi," Blaine murmured, shyly, gesturing for a hand shake, only because it was rude not to.

Sam's eyes flickered to Blaine's offered hand, staring at it. "Hi," he said, not making an attempt to shake Blaine's hand.

Withdrawing his hand, Blaine snorted and went back to his seat.

_Well that was rude._

George cleared his throat, sensing the awkward tension between the two boys. "Sam, why don't you sit next to your fiancé?" George asked, gesturing to the empty space on the couch next to Blaine.

Sam's feet remained cemented to the floor and his eyes wondered to the door. Deciding, whether he should make a dash for it or comply with Mr. Anderson's requests.

Would he even succeed if he made a run for it?

Knowing how quick his father was despite his age, he'd probably catch up with him before he had a chance to make it out the door and, with the help of his mother, would both drag him back inside and force him to sit next to Blaine and listen to whatever the Andersons told him.

Sighing, Sam took a seat next to Blaine with the others also taking their own individual seats on the fancy couches.

Only having known him for a few minutes, Blaine had already concluded that he didn't like Sam. He looked like one of those cocky, self obsessed, jockish types.

Blaine never spoke to those types, well if you include friends like Rachel, who was very cocky and self obsessed, and yeah, once someone had called him cocky before when he had boasted about getting most of the solos in high school, but Blaine would rather think of himself as being overly modest than being cocky but that was besides the point. The point was, Sam was a cocky, insolent person and Blaine didn't like him one bit.

"Okay so why don't we begin with the wedding arrangements," George said, clasping his hands. "But before we begin do any of you want any drinks? We can get our maid to bring some for us."

_Are you fucking kidding me, they have a maid?_ Sam thought, his eyes popping open.

"Oh, no thanks" Mary said, shaking her head.

"What about you Dwight and Sam?" George inquired, "Do you two want any drinks?"

Both Dwight and Sam shook their heads.

George shrugged. "Okay, well, the wedding ceremony would be taken place at the Plaza, Fifth Avenue, right here in New York. I'm sure you all have heard of it."

Of course Blaine had heard of it.

Didn't Michael Douglas and Catherine Zeta-Jones get married there?

Blaine rolled his eyes.

Leave it to his father to get the most expensive wedding venue he could find.

"Trust me Blaine and Sam," His mother spoke up with a grin. "You wouldn't believe how stunning the place is. We made sure we hired the best wedding coordinator around to decorate the place."

Blaine didn't deny that the place his mother was talking about was going to breath taking but wasn't this suppose to be _his_ wedding?

Blaine wasn't trying to be unappreciative, but this wedding was something he'd remember for the rest of his life, something he'd share with his future kids one day, shouldn't he have a say in any of this?

Blaine sighed. Who was he kidding? He didn't even know if this marriage thing with Sam was going to last anyway. And what if Sam didn't want kids? What then? Did his parents even think of that?

Blaine had been so deep in thought; he didn't hear the question his mother had asked him.

"Oh sorry mom, I wasn't listening, can you repeat what you just said?"

Annabelle frowned. Her son shouldn't be dozing off at a very important meeting like this. It was very disrespectful, especially to her since she had been the one planning most of the wedding.

Even though she hated repeating questions, she did it anyways. "I asked if there was anybody you'd like to invite to your wedding."

"Oh…uh…" Blaine pursed his lips.

He couldn't invite Kurt for obvious reasons and he couldn't invite Rachel either, since she was more Kurt's friend than his which only left Tina, Artie and Mike. He couldn't invite Artie because he was busy directing a movie (It was a college assignment) and he couldn't invite Mike either because Tina and Mike had just broken up and, given that he was Tina's best friend, wasn't allowed to speak to him because it would be considered backstabbing, as Tina had called it, so that just left Tina.

"Tina…I guess," he answered, sounding bored.

Tina had been his best friend ever since he met her on the road side with gum stuck under her shoe, crying.

Blaine had felt so bad for her; he had missed his date with Kurt, trying to help her get some of it off and subsequently trying to console her afterwards. They then found out they both were attending the same college, NYADA together, and had been best friends ever since. So if anything bad or good were to happen at this wedding, like a runaway groom for instance, Blaine wanted Tina to be there.

She couldn't be his best woman because his mother had already decided that only family members were going to be the bridesmaids and groomsmen, meaning Cooper was going to be his best man and cousins like Catherine, Paula and annoying Kadie was going to be his bridesmaids (he only had female cousins).

"And what about you son?" Dwight asked. "Do you have anyone _you'll_ like to invite to your wedding?"

Sam thought for a moment. He didn't really want to invite people to the day Sam would rather call his funeral. Not even his best friend, Santana, who'd probably, would kill him for not inviting her but Sam would survive anyway. He'd probably cry when the priest would begin saying 'til death do us part'.

No.

He couldn't have his friends seeing how miserable he would be at his own wedding.

"Not really," Sam shrugged.

His father nodded and was that regret he saw on his face just there.

Good for him, Sam thought, he should be feeling that way.

"You know what," Mary beamed, seemingly having gotten an idea. "Why don't we let Blaine and Sam decide where they'll like to have their honeymoon? I mean, it's only fair."

Sam wasn't amused by the idea though. He didn't care where the honey moon was. In fact, he'd rather not have one.

"You're right Mary," George nodded, "The kids should have a say in the wedding also. So what do you think you two? Any ideas?"

Paris was what Blaine would have said if he was getting married to Kurt. That was their plan actually, to get married in Paris and have their honeymoon there also. Instead, he was getting married to Sam and no way in hell was he traveling across the world alone with Sam. What kind of name was Sam anyway? It sounds so unoriginal.

Both Sam and Blaine shook their heads, simultaneously.

"I guess you two just need time to think about it then."

"Um…honey, Mary, Dwight can we speak in the other room please in private," Annabelle said, rising from her seat. It was more a statement than a question. "Blaine, Sam, you two should stay here and try to get to know each other more."

Blaine wasn't stupid. He knew they weren't going into the other room to speak anything private. They just wanted an excuse to leave them in the room alone.

The room became silent and awkward when they left, neither boy wanting to start the first conversation.

Blaine ran a hand down his gelled hair and then puckered his lips.

He confessed that maybe he had judged Sam too quickly. It wouldn't hurt to have one conversation with him. Maybe he should give him a chance. Besides, this _was_ his fiancé. Sooner or later they'll have to speak to each other eventually.

Shifting in his seat, Blaine turned to Sam with a smile. "Um…my mom said you worked at a diner for a living and that you get to sing there and stuff," Blaine spoke up, expecting a response that never came.

Was he not the talking type?

Blaine bit his lip. "I mean I sing too. It's what I do at NYADA actually. Do you plan on going to college in the future?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Look Blaine, I'm not really in the mood to talk to you or anybody right now. In fact, this whole marriage thing is just a joke to me and you shouldn't get your hopes up."

"Fine," Blaine huffed, folding his arms.

* * *

Mary mmm'd as she took another bite of crème brulee, savoring it.

"Annabelle, you have got to give me the recipe for this, "she said.

Blaine's parents had invited the Evans to join them for dinner, not wanting them to leave in an empty stomach.

Why couldn't they have just let them leave? Blaine thought.

They had made Sam sit next to him on the dinner table, much to Blaine's annoyance.

Annabelle chuckled at Mary's compliment. "Oh I didn't make it," she replied, shaking her head." It was our maid, Jenny; you'll have to ask her for the recipe."

Suddenly he felt his phone buzzed in his jeans pocket and was grateful when he found out it had been a text from Tina. However, that feeling disappeared and he felt a lump form in his throat when he had read her text. She had asked him how the break up with Kurt went. Now Blaine regretted reading the text. He didn't want to be reminded of how much pain he had cost his one true love or the fact that Kurt would never speak to him again because of it.

His father had begun asking Sam about his job but Blaine ignored it anyway. Instead, contemplating on whether he should respond to the text or not.

As much as Blaine hated saying this, he loved blabbing out his problems to other people, even if these people are strangers. Sure people had thought of this being annoying but Blaine liked doing it nonetheless. It had made him feel like there was someone out there who actually cared about him and his problems. So of course he couldn't turn down this opportunity to blab about his personal problems to his best friend. Besides, he needed a distraction anyways from the hell he was in.

Blaine was surprised she didn't asked him yesterday, since Tina was the kind of girl who always wanted to know what happened, right after it had happened. Taking a sip of his drink, he texted her back.

_Blaine: The break up was horrible! When I told him all about the arranged marriage, Kurt began crying and walked out and then I started crying. Oh God Tina I feel like such a bad person. I won't blame him if he never wants to speak to me again._

It didn't take long for Tina to reply:

_Tina: Blainey days stop punishing yourself okay. It's not your fault._

Blaine rolled his eyes.

_Blaine: Of course you would say that. You're my best friend._

Annabelle frowned when she saw that her son hasn't been taking part in the conversation they were having with the Evans family. They had guests and Blaine was supposed to take part in making the Evans family feel at home. Not wasting his time doing whatever he was doing on his phone. "Blaine, honey, stop what you're doing with your phone please. It's disrespectful."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine put his phone back into his jeans pocket. He didn't know why his mother would think of him texting on his phone to be disrespectful. It wasn't like anybody else minded. Blaine was beginning to think his mother just wanted a reason to embarrass him in front of everybody.

"Ha, I cannot believe how late it has gotten," George remarked, checking his watch, after they had all eaten their dinner. "Maybe we should call it a day."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Blaine nodded. "Yes dad, I agree. We should all call it a day."

Maybe he had sounded a bit too enthusiastic but he didn't care. The Evans would be leaving soon and he wanted desperately to continue the conversation he had with Tina and perhaps send a text to Kurt also. Just to make sure if he was okay. Although, he highly doubted that Kurt would even reply, it was still worth a try.

"Where are you going?" Annabelle asked when she saw the Evans family leaving.

Blinking, Dwight exchanged confused glances with his wife and son before turning back to Annabelle. "Like George said, it's getting late. I think it's time we leave now."

"Oh no, you don't have to leave."

They don't?

"We don't?"

"No, there's plenty room at our house for you to stay the night."

Blaine mentally groaned at his mother.

Why could she just let them leave already?

"But Annabelle we couldn't."

"Don't be absurd. You're family now. Look, you and Mary can sleep in the guest room and Sam can sleep in Blaine's room where the two can share Blaine's bed."

Blaine gawked at his mother when she announced that he was going to be sharing a bed with Sam.

Oh God can things get any worse?

Blaine couldn't sleep in the same bed with Sam. Blaine had already concluded that he didn't like Sam and Sam had shown him that he had felt the same way about him too. Blaine couldn't endure sleeping in the same bed with him. They'll probably kill each other before the day ends.

Luckily for him Sam was thinking the same thing.

"Can't I just sleep on the couch for the night?" Sam shrugged.

"No, I insist. The two of you are an engaged couple, soon to be married so it isn't wrong for you to be sharing a bed together."

She then called the house maid who came quickly afterwards. "Jenny, would you please direct Mr. and Mrs. Evans and their son to the guest room and Blaine's room respectively please."

Jenny nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Feel free to use the clothes that are in the closet."

* * *

Man this is so awkward, Sam thought as he lay on Blaine's bed, staring at the ceiling.

Blaine hadn't gotten back as yet which Sam was grateful for because it didn't wanted to be awake when Blaine returned. He wanted to be asleep, saving him from the awkwardness that would come when they are sleeping next to each other on the same bed.

Oh why did his parents have to agree in them staying? He had wanted so desperately to leave.

It wasn't that he was trying to be mean earlier when he had told him the marriage was a joke, he was just being frank. How could his parents expect him to live with someone he doesn't know and expect the relationship to be healthy? It wouldn't, especially when Sam was still in love with his ex.

In Sam's opinion, Blaine seemed like one of those stuck up; spoiled types who never worked hard for what they got and everything came easy for them because of their wealth.

Sam hated those types.

He had a neighbor just like Blaine and boy was he annoying. His name was Sebastian Smythe and his father was the CEO of some big company (Sam couldn't remember the name) and he would always boast about it to Sam every chance he got. Why? Sam had no idea. He probably knew it would irritate him knowing his family's status.

Sam sighed.

Usually he would sleep shirtless, wearing only his boxers. It made him feel more comfortable but going shirtless would most likely send the wrong message to Blaine so instead he chose to wear one of Blaine's pajamas that proved to be a bit too tight for him.

Suddenly Blaine entered the room wearing navy blue, dotted pajamas. He had kept his hair gelled with the fear of Sam possibly laughing at his curls. Not saying a word, Blaine climbed into bed and immediately resumed texting Tina, who was still awake when he texted her.

Sam tried to ignore Blaine's very existence by moving to the farthest end of the bed, turning to sleep on his side, facing the wall. He made an attempt to fall asleep; however the noises coming from Blaine's phone prevented him from doing so. It wasn't like he cared or anything but he wondered who was this person Blaine kept texting.

Sam had tried pressing the pillows over his ears but that didn't help either.

Feeling frustrated, Sam turned his head to Blaine. "Dude, can you please stop doing that."

Blaine rolled his eyes, irritated.

What was everybody's problem with him and texting?

"I'm sorry but the last time I checked this is my room, meaning that I can do whatever I want in my room and you sir don't have a say in anything," Blaine sneered. "But since I'm a nice person and all, I'll stop."

Sam huffed.

"Oh and one more thing," Blaine added before turning off the lights," Please inform me if you're planning on ditching the wedding so that I won't be embarrassed when I walk down the aisle and find out that you're not there."

Staring at Blaine, Sam was taken aback by how sincere Blaine's words had sounded. "Uh, sure," Sam nodded and Blaine took a moment to study Sam, probably deciding whether he could trust him or not before deciding to turn off the lights.

* * *

The next day Blaine had spent most of his lunch break at NYADA, complaining about how rude Sam was to Tina, who only half listened to his bickering. From what Tina had gathered from all the texts she received from Blaine last night, he hated Sam and this Sam guy probably hated him too.

"So when am I going to meet him?"

Blaine sighed. "At the wedding, I'm inviting you."

"Really?"

"Yeah but trust me Tina you don't want to meet this guy. I mean he's so disrespectful, he wouldn't even shake my hand when I gestured for one," Blaine grumbled, shaking his head. Taking a bite of his lunch he continued, "I swear to God I was this close to swearing at him."

"You don't swear Blainey days," Tina said. She then noticed Rachel storming into the room, with a cup in hand, looking absolutely pissed.

"Hi Ra-" Blaine began but was taken by surprise when he felt cold water being thrown at his face, soaking his clothes.

"That's for hurting Kurt," she said before waltzing out of the room with her head held high.

* * *

**So the next chapter is going to be the wedding chapter. Would Sam ditch Blaine at the altar? Would Kurt show up at the wedding unexpected? What do you think would happen? Leave your thoughts in the review box :)**


	4. Married

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Okay so I'll first like to thank my awesome beta reader Nacomah for betaing this story. I really appreciate it and all those that followed,favorite and reviewed. A little side note: If anyone is confused about the geography of the story, it's in New York, Westchester :)**

**dosqueen67: Nice guess. You're 50% correct! You're welcome :)**

**Me-Me157: Thanks a lot and of course I can't have Blam falling for eachother at first sight. That just wouldn't be realistic now, would it? XD**

**Jov: ;-)**

**Papillusion: lol not telling! Your name is really awesome by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own any of the characters either.**

* * *

Standing in front of the altar, Sam swallowed hard and felt the insides of his stomach turn as he stared at Blaine-the man he was about to be married to. The wedding was almost done and the priest was already reading the vows.

"Now Sam, please repeat after me," the priest began and Sam felt a shiver run down his spine. This was really happening. He was actually getting married to Blaine. "I, Sam Evans, take you, Blaine Anderson, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love, cherish and to honor, all the days of my life."

Sam trembled and blinked back tears. His throat hurt and he seriously felt like puking somewhere. He took a moment to glance at his parents and siblings who were all sitting in the front row. His mother's brows furrowed and his father gave him a 'what are you waiting for?' look.

Sam snorted inwardly.

_Yeah dad._

_You make it seem so easy._

It wasn't his father standing in front of the altar about to devote his life to a stranger. It was him. Still, they all seemed okay with it. Poor Stevie and Stacey were probably confused over what was actually going on. Just a few days ago their brother was happily in a relationship with Mercedes and all of a sudden he was getting married to Blaine. Someone they never met and someone they never really got to know.

"Sam?" Priest Hoffman asked, tearing Sam from his thoughts.

Shaking his head. Sam turned to him. "Uh, yeah?"

"Are you going to repeat the vows?"

He wanted to say 'no' but instead he cleared his throat and nodded. He then locked eyes with Blaine who seemed a bit too nervous, as he kept fidgeting where he stood. He was probably worried that Sam would run off and ditch him at the altar, something Sam had honestly considered. It was impossible though. If he tried, he would have probably been dragged back and forced to repeat those vows anyway.

Blinking, Sam took in a deep breath. "I, Sam Evans, take you, Blaine Anderson, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love, cherish and to honor, all the days of my life."

* * *

_Standing in front of the mirror in his hotel room, Blaine stared at his reflection. He snorted as he watched his mother leave immediately after she had entered his room to remind him that the wedding was about to start any minute._

_Blaine sighed when he heard his phone vibrate on the bedside table. It was probably Cooper apologizing for not being able to make it to his wedding on time, seeing that he had a very important audition today or maybe it was someone else calling to wish him a happy wedding day._

_Ugh, he had received enough of those. He didn't want another one. He didn't even want to be married, so he decided to let the call go to voicemail. Until he saw Kurt's name on the phone's screen._

_Blaine eyes widened and his heart did a 90 degree spin as he saw Kurt's name and he quickly tore himself away from the mirror, rushing towards his phone on the bedside table to answer it._

"_Kurt!" Blaine shouted, almost too excitedly when he answered the call and right away regretted how loud his voice had sounded. "I mean, yes, hi Kurt."_

_Blaine couldn't help how thrilled he felt to receive Kurt's call. He had tried numerous times after their break up to call Kurt to see how he was doing. However, Kurt never answered those calls or replied to any of his text messages but now, now Kurt was calling him! On his wedding day! Blaine didn't know if that was a good thing though, seeing that this was, after all, his wedding day and Kurt was his ex but Blaine didn't care. The last two days, all he had wanted was to hear Kurt's voice and, even though they were broken up, he didn't want to lose him._

"_Oh, uh, great," Kurt said over the phone and Blaine could tell by his voice that he wasn't expecting anyone to answer. "Rachel told me what she did to you."_

_Blaine felt a wave of disappointment splash over him when he realized that Kurt had only called to apologize for Rachel throwing a cup of water in his face the other day, not to tell him how much he had missed him or that he still loved him or that maybe there was a chance they could still be friends._

_Despite the fact that Kurt couldn't possibly see him, Blaine forced a smile on his face to hide his disappointed look. "Yeah, you don't have to apologize for that," he said, running a hand through his gelled hair. "I deserved it."_

"_Oh I wasn't calling to apologize."_

_Blaine's brow furrowed. "You weren't?"_

"_No. In fact I'm glad she did it."_

_Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's words and his heart felt like it had been pierced with a sword. "…oh," he muttered, his lips pursed. The atmosphere around him became more awkward with neither of them saying a word. The only sound that was to be heard was the sound of his heart crying in his chest._

"_How's your wedding going?" Kurt asked, breaking the awkward silence._

_Blaine frowned. "It's going okay, I guess." _

_Come on Blaine. Tell him how much you missed holding him every day. Tell him how much you have craved that moment just to hear his voice again._

"_I-"_

"_You really hurt me you know," Kurt interjected, his voice sounded sad and Blaine felt like dying when he heard it. Kurt was hurting and it was his all his fault._

"_Kurt I-"_

"_I know this wasn't your decision and that your parents are making you do it but, god dammit Blaine, you could have at least tried to fight back! Why didn't you fight back? Was our relationship that meaningless to you?"_

_Blaine felt his eyes begin to water and his lower lip tremble. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out._

"_You know what? Don't bother answering that question. I think it's perfectly clear that our relationship from the start has never meant anything to you," Kurt sneered and Blaine was surprised by how quickly Kurt's mood had changed. "That's why you never made an attempt to fix us when things between us were going bad."_

_Blaine's mouth hung open. That wasn't true. He had tried countless times to fix their relationship when it seemed like things between them weren't the same anymore. He planned dates, bought Kurt romantic gifts, skipped school just to spend time with him. Blaine had done all those things so why was Kurt saying this?_

"_But it was hard for me too, Kurt! Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I ever had to do."_

"_Yeah right," Kurt bit back. This time with more venom in his voice._

"_Please, if you just let me-"_

"_No, Blaine, no okay. That's the problem. You break up with me and you still expect us to be friends. Well guess what Blaine. Things between us would never be the same anymore, so stop texting and calling my phone. We're not friends. I don't want to be your friend. Not after the way you have hurt me."_

Blaine was suddenly jerked out of the memory as the priest asked him to repeat his wedding vows. Swiftly wiping away a tear from his eye at the memory of his and Kurt's last goodbye, Blaine recited the vows and quickly went to exchange rings with Sam. Kurt had wished him a successful marriage before he had hung up and now Blaine was never going to speak to him again.

Swallowing down a lump in his throat, Blaine stared at the silver ring on his finger before looking up at the blond standing in front of him. Yeah, yeah he hated the guy and all but still. Sam was his husband now and even though he still loved Kurt, he should respect Kurt's wishes and concentrate on his future… with Sam.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York," the priest began. "I now pronounce you partner in love and in life. You may now kiss the groom."

Clapping was heard and they both stood there awkwardly for a moment. He felt his breathing increase as Sam leaned closer and Blaine thought for a second that Sam was actually going to kiss him on the lips. But Sam chose instead to kiss him on the cheek, causing Blaine to roll his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Sam felt his back ache when he woke up on the living room couch in the new apartment Blaine's parents had bought for them. They had moved into the apartment the day after the wedding and right on the first night a fight broke out between them because Blaine had some ridiculous idea that Sam was hogging the sheets (he wasn't!) which had led to Sam storming out of the bedroom, deciding he'd rather sleep on the couch than with Blaine. It was a bad decision though because now his back was aching.

His night had been horrible! He found himself on the floor _twice_without him even knowing he had fallen off the couch. God, he wished he was back at home where he didn't have to share a bed with a stubborn husband.

Sam's eyes still felt heavy and he wanted to continue sleeping. Yesterday was exhausting as he had spent it moving all of his stuff (which was _a lot_ of stuff) into his new apartment. However, his senses were awakened by the smell radiating from the kitchen, causing him to sit up. He froze for a moment as a realization struck him.

Shit! He was late for work.

Almost tripping over a box on the floor, he hurriedly ran to the bathroom, tearing off his clothes to take a quick shower.

Fuck, why hadn't he remembered to set an alarm clock or something? Now he would be late for work, especially since he had given his car to his parents who seemed to need it more than him, and would now have to walk which would surely take hours! Okay, so maybe it wouldn't take hours if he decided to run there instead, but he would still be late nonetheless and knowing his boss, he'd probably get fired before he even set foot inside the diner.

After showering and brushing his teeth, Sam dug through the closet searching through literally dozens of cardigans (how many of those did Blaine own again?) before finally locating his uniform for work.

"Fuck, Gunther is going to kill me," he murmured to himself while he quickly threw on his clothes and ran downstairs.

He contemplated going without breakfast but, remembering the time he almost fainted in front of everyone at work after not eating before his shift, decided it was best to eat something

No.

He couldn't have _that_ happening again.

Strolling into the kitchen, Sam found Blaine sitting at the table with a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Hey," he muttered when he noticed Sam walk in.

"Hey," Sam muttered back and went to the refrigerator to scan for something to eat. He wasn't really in the mood to have a conversation with Blaine, knowing it would most likely end up in another argument. His back was still sore because of the last one, but he tried to ignore it anyways.

"Want one?" Blaine asked, offering one of the pancakes on his plate.

Puckering his lips, Sam hesitated. He didn't know if this was Blaine's way of apologizing for _basically_ making him sleep on the couch or a plan to poison him. Either way, Sam didn't care. Sam was in a hurry and he didn't have time to cook anything so he took the pancake Blaine offered him.

"Thanks," Sam said and made his way out the door, only stopping when he realized he had forgotten his shoes.

* * *

Luckily, when Sam finally arrived at the diner, Gunther didn't fire him. However, he did give Sam a warning to never be late for work again or he'd be fired. Thank God! He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost this job, especially knowing how hard it was to land a job in New York.

"I cannot believe you didn't invite us to your wedding, man," Puck complained, while Sam was serving a customer at the counter. "I mean, we could have crashed your wedding or something."

Santana nodded in agreement and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, they would've probably sent you to jail if you did that," Sam replied.

Puck snorted. "No worries bro," Puck grabbed a napkin from the counter, placing it on a tray." If they did that, I'd just saw myself out of there, get a fake I.D., fly to fucking China and surround myself with all those hot, Asian babes. It's like the best fucking plan."

Sam snickered and shook his head, amused by the way Puck's mind worked. Puck left to deliver a hamburger with fries to a customer.

"Now tell Aunty Snixx what happened at the wedding," Santana said, arms folded, tilting her head.

Sam sighed. He really didn't want to be reminded about the wedding and that he was now legally married to Blaine and not to Mercedes. He would rather pretend it never happened. "Nothing much, we said our vows, danced, I got wedding gifts from strangers, you know, the usual," Sam said, sarcastically.

He cursed when a co-worker of his bumped his shoulder and he accidentally dropped a large cup of soda all over the floor, some splashing on his uniform.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

_How much bad luck can someone have?_

"I'm so sorry," the man, Sam believed his name was Carl, said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay; it's not your fault. It was an accident," Sam breathed, grabbing a tissue from the counter to wipe himself off. He was just grateful the drink didn't stain his uniform or he would've ended up having to buy another one.

"I'll get a mop to clean it up," Carl offered.

"Watch where you're going next time," Santana hissed and Carl nodded as he went to look for a mop. "Well what about after the wedding?"

Sam's brow furrowed, throwing the napkin in the bin. "What about it?"

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about," Santana said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam's expression deepened in confusion, until he finally pieced the puzzle together on what exactly his best friend was talking about. Sam's eyes popped open, staring unbelievingly at Santana. "No Santana! God, why the hell would you even ask that? Of course I'm not going to do it with a guy I hardly know."

Santana only smirked in response and went back to shaping her nails with her nail filer, seeming disappointed over not being told anything about his dirty laundry. Sam didn't know why she wanted to know so much about his dirty laundry anyways. If there was anybody to interrogate about that it would be Puck. God only knew how many girls Puck had had in his bed.

Why wasn't she working again?

"Dude, what's the point of getting hitched when you're not even going to fuck them," Puck said, returning from his delivery and having apparently overheard their conversation.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Because, like I said, I don't know the dude. Plus we don't really get along. I mean, yesterday, he even made me sleep on the couch."

"Dude, what's the point in sleeping on the same bed if you're not even gonna-"

"Dude," Sam interjected warningly, sending Puck a look that could only be interpreted as 'Give it a rest'.

* * *

"Thanks Tay Tay for coming over and helping me to unpack," Blaine said, while taking out some of his books from the box. "I really appreciate it."

"Sure, no problem," Tina said before making fun of an old car model Blaine owned. Blaine just shook his head at her antics. "Hey, are you going to audition for the role of Tony Wyzek for the Broadway revival or West Side Story?"

Blaine shrugged. "I was thinking about it but I'm not sure as of just yet."

"Don't be silly Bling Bling. You have to audition for a part. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and you would be perfect as the lead role."

Blaine puckered his lips for a moment, then smiled. It had always been his dream to be in a musical like West Side Story on Broadway but it had also been Kurt's dream too, before he decided to switch to fashion when he didn't get into NYADA. How guilty would Blaine feel if he got the part Kurt had always wanted to play? Besides, he had heard through the grape vine that Rachel was auditioning for the role as Maria Nuñez, the female lead role and everyone knew she would get the part.

Blaine didn't want to work with Rachel. Knowing the way Rachel now felt about him, he had made it a habit to go out of his way to avoid her. He did not want another incident like the one with her throwing a cup of water in his face to happen again.

"What about you?" Blaine asked, curiously. "Are you planning on auditioning?"

"Yep, as Anita Del Carmen. Hunter told me he's auditioning too but he hasn't told me what role yet. He says it's a secret," Tina answered and Blaine scoffed at the mention of Hunter's name.

Hunter was a jerk, like a huge, grade A jerk and everyone knew it. Well everyone, aside from Tina who, after her break up with Mike, decided to set her sights on Hunter.

"I cannot believe you like that guy. He's such a douche," Blaine stated.

"Come on, he's not all that bad. And who said I like him?"

"Your face turns completely red whenever he just glances at you. I think it's pretty obvious."

Tina blushed and turned the other way to hide it. However, Blaine had already seen it. "Hey what's that?" Tina asked, seemingly trying to change the topic as she pointed at a sealed box on the floor.

Blaine tilted his head. "Oh, I think that's one of Sam's boxes," Blaine answered and went back to unpacking his things.

"Wanna open it?" Tina asked, tugging Blaine's arms excitedly, a wicked grin spread across her face.

Blaine frowned. "No Tina," he said, his voice sounding serious. "Leave it alone."

As far as Blaine knew, Sam could be home any minute and the last thing he wanted was for Sam to catch Blaine digging through his stuff without his permission.

Tina didn't listen to his warning though, already stooping down next to the box on the floor and ripping off the tape.

God! Why was this girl so stubborn?

Fiddling with the hem of his cardigan, Blaine bit his lower lip, panicking while he watched Tina go through Sam's personal belongings. His eyes kept darting to the door, hoping that Sam wasn't going to barge in at any minute.

"What's this?" Tina asked curiously, picking up an item from the box and showing it to Blaine. It looked like a sketchbook. Returning to her previous position on the bed, Tina began turning the pages of the sketchbook and her eyes widened in amazement. "Wow. They're…drawings."

"Drawings?"

Leaning closer towards Tina to get a better look, Blaine's eyes also widened when he saw that they were in fact handmade drawings that actually looked like they were drawn by a real professional artist.

Huh, Blaine didn't know Sam could draw. Well, he didn't know much about Sam besides the fact that Sam worked at a diner and probably wasn't planning on going to college anytime soon.

Tina stopped turning the pages when she landed on a drawing that had caught both of their interests. Blinking, Blaine raised an eyebrow. It was a drawing of Sam and another woman, sitting on a couch with Sam wrapping his arms around her. They were both smiling and it had the words written on the bottom of the page 'My love, Mercedes'. Blaine hadn't meant to do it, but he ripped the sketchbook out of Tina's hand to observe the drawing closer.

"Who is she?" Tina asked and Blaine shrugged.

"An ex I guess."

Sam was holding her so closely so it had to be a girlfriend from a long time ago. Right?

"Are you sure? It's dated only a few days ago so maybe they're still dating."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Leave it to Tina to think of something so dramatic but she was right. The date did say it was done only days ago. Maybe this was why Sam didn't like him when they first met. He was in a relationship just like Blaine had been and had to break up with her for the sake of this arranged marriage. It totally made sense now.

"Are you going to ask him?"

Blaine pursed his lips, thinking about it for a moment before finally deciding that he shouldn't be making a big deal out of it. Sighing, Blaine carefully put the sketchbook back in the box.

"No."

* * *

**This chapter actually took longer than I expected it would but I hope you guys liked it :) **

**Will Blaine find out who this Mercedes is? Will Puck ever fly to China? Will I ever stop using smiley faces? Lol You'll find out soon enough :) I can't stop it, it's an addiction. **

**Oh yeah don't forget to review!**


	5. Unanswered questions

**Hi! So how many of you guys want to murder me for taking so long with this? Lol. Thank you soooooooooo much Nacomah for betaing this chapter and for all of you who reviewed, favorite and followed. I thank you too :)**

**dosqueen67: :))))))))) Glad I'm not the only one :))))))**

**Me-Me157: That's actually coming soon ;)**

**Guest: Since all of you guys want Kurt to meet Sam, I just can't resist you all. **

**Marge: THE BLAM MUST GO ON!**

**v0yag3r: Of course, dear follower :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own any of the characters either.**

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes, puzzled when he saw both Blaine and some girl re-taping one of the boxes he had brought from home. He recognized the girl as the one at their wedding who kept taking pictures of him and Blaine. When the two heard his voice they quickly scrambled away from the box and to their feet. "Is that my box?"

Fidgeting, Blaine exchanged glances with his friend. "No, no, we were…we were," Blaine floundered for an adequate explanation, until a huge smile spread over his face. "Hey! Have you met Tina? She's my best friend and we go to NYADA together."

"Hi-" Tina started.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't quite explain what the two of you were doing with my box," Sam interjected.

He didn't mean to be rude to Tina or anything but really he didn't need the introduction. Knowing that she would most likely be a regular visitor at his house, they could do an introduction or whatever another time and Blaine was just trying to change the topic anyways. At the moment, he was fixated on the reason why Blaine and Tina would even want to go through his things in the first place.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Blaine scoffed, causing Sam to sort of be taken by surprise by his reaction. Seriously? Why was Blaine annoyed when it should be _him_ reacting that way?

Grabbing Tina's hand, Blaine ambled towards him. "Not everything is about you Sam," Blaine mumbled, before walking out of the room with a very reluctant Tina, leaving Sam alone.

Sam groaned and plopped down on his bed.

_For once, could Blaine just let him win one argument?_

_Just one?_

* * *

Blaine gasped when he opened his bedside drawer the next day and found that all of the bowties he had perfectly organized in rows based on their colors and patterns had been reshuffled.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

Blaine had spent _hours_, literally hours yesterday rearranging his bowties, and now he couldn't even find the bowtie he was looking for without having to dig through the dozens in his drawer. Feeling his frustration bubbling over, Blaine grabbed two bowties and stormed into the bathroom where he found the blond culprit brushing his teeth.

Blaine flushed, his face becoming red as apples when he saw Sam standing there bare chested, only wearing a green towel over his waist to conceal his nakedness. His eyes ran down Sam's fit, muscular body despite himself.

Shaking his head free from his thoughts, Blaine reminded himself why exactly he went searching for Sam in the first place and cleared his throat to gain Sam's attention.

Brows furrowed, Sam spit out the toothpaste from his mouth before facing him. "Uh, can I help you dude?" Sam asked, sounding perplexed.

"Yes, you may," Blaine nodded and raised both of his bowties to meet Sam's eyes. "Sam, what are these?"

"…Bowties?"

"Yes, but what's the difference between them?" Blaine tried again.

"Is this a quiz or something? Because I'm not really good at tests."

"No, Sam, this isn't a test, just answer the question please."

"I don't know, one's yellow and one's blue I guess," Sam shrugged, sounding unsure even though his answer was correct. "Dude, why are you asking me this?"

"_Because_, you rearranged all the bowties in my drawer."

"So?" Sam replied, causing Blaine's mouth to drop in astonishment.

Did he just hear Sam correctly?

_So?_

This was a _big_ issue and Sam was passing over it like it wasn't even a big deal! Blaine hated seeing anything untidy or disorganized which was why he had taken the initiative to straighten up everything in his room, from his bookshelf to the clothes in his closet, distinguishing them by their colors. That way, he wouldn't have to spend all day searching for the right color when the color he would be looking for was right where he wanted it to be. He even took the time to rearrange Sam's things, for which he was still waiting for a thank you. It was something he always did back home. However, he was living with Sam now, who unlike him, was anything but organized. He threw his stuff everywhere and expected Blaine to pick it up. It was like living with Cooper all over again. This had to stop.

"Sam, this is very important," Blaine said, ignoring the way his eyes kept flickering to Sam's bare chest.

_Come on Blaine, this isn't the first time you've seen a guy half naked. You've seen Kurt half naked plenty of times, stop being so nervous._

"I mean what if I have an emergency, huh? And I need a yellow bowtie to match my dark polo shirt and my yellow jeans. What then?"

"Easy, wear another color."

Closing his eyes, Blaine tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down because like hell was he going to pick another color bowtie, when yellow was obviously the only thing that could go with the outfit he was imagining. When he finally felt like he was calm, he opened his eyes, locking them with emerald ones. "Wearing another color bowtie would not only destroy my outfit but would also make me look like a clown. I'll be like the laughing stock of NYADA! Do you want people to laugh at me?"

This was so unbelievable. He would have to start from scratch with the rearrangement of his bowties thanks to his very messy husband. _Thanks a lot Sam._

Standing there, Blaine suddenly felt himself become self-conscious when he noticed Sam had stopped listening to him and was now staring at his hair. Fidgeting nervously, Blaine tilted his head. "Um, why are you staring at my hair? "

"Oh, no reason dude, this is just the first time I'm seeing you without hair gel, that's all."

Eyes widening, Blaine's hand immediately flew to his overly curly hair and he inwardly cursed.

Darn it! He had forgotten to put on hair gel. Seriously, what had caused him to forget applying hair gel? Maybe it was because of this musical that had been on his mind since he found out about it. Every day since he'd been married to Sam, he would always put on his hair gel right after he left the shower, just to prevent Sam from ever seeing the disaster that was his hair.

However, that plan had failed because there they were and Blaine was mentally kicking himself for ever letting Sam see it. The only people who were allowed to see it were his parents, Cooper and Kurt. Those were the only ones Blaine had felt comfortable enough with to show his natural hair to.

Oh God! Sam was probably going to laugh at him, and even maybe plan on telling all his friends at the Diner about it too!

"Relax Blaine, it's okay," Sam began, seemingly noticing the panicked look on Blaine's face. "In my opinion, I think you look better with your natural hair."

"…really?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Yeah, the hair gel makes you seem a bit too uptight and bossy." Sam paused for a moment. "Oh wait! That is you!"

Blaine sarcastically laughed at Sam's joke. "Very funny," Blaine said, frowning, "and who are you suppose to be, Yoda?"

Sam grinned. "Not really. Why? Do I look like a Jedi Master, because I can totally rock that Jedi master look."

"Just don't rearrange anything in my drawer again, okay?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam sighed and made a show of raising both hands up as a way of surrendering. "Whatever you say, pilgrim," Sam said, mimicking something that sounded like John Wayne. Who knew Sam could do impressions?

Pilgrim huh? Well at least he didn't call him dude this time.

* * *

Blaine's stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster, turning inside out as he watched Hunter and Tina openly flirt in front of him, Hunter whispering into Tina's ear and causing her to giggle.

Ugh, god couldn't they do that somewhere else? If he gagged now, then he wouldn't be able to eat his hamburger and he really wanted that hamburger. It was homemade and he worked his butt off on that one.

He felt a little bit betrayed by Tina allowing Hunter into their private hide away, an empty classroom filled with unused chairs and tables. There Blaine and Tina usually went to hang out and have lunch together. However, Tina had invited Hunter of all people into their secret hide away without even telling him about it! God, was this how being the third wheel felt like?

When it looked like Tina and Hunter were about to kiss, Blaine quickly cleared his throat to remind them of his presence, luckily interrupting them.

With Hunter and Tina turning away from each other, the room became awkward for a moment as none of them said a word.

"So, uh, Blaire," Hunter spoke up while throwing an arm over Tina's shoulder, causing her to blush. "I heard you got married. Congratulations, man."

Blaine frowned. Was Hunter incapable of remembering his name? Seriously, this had to be the umpteenth time Hunter had called him Blaire. Wasn't that a girl's name? It was really beginning to piss him off actually. "It's Blaine, okay, and yes…I got married."

In NYADA, it rarely took more than a day for a rumor to spread, so it wasn't a big shock when after his wedding random students and professors began congratulating him on being married. He already had a ring on his finger to prove it, so denying those rumors wouldn't do anything.

Taking a sip of his drink, Hunter nodded. "Cool," he murmured, appearing to be uninterested in anything going on in Blaine's life. He then turned to Tina who lit up when he did so. "So Tina, I got two tickets to the Mets vs. Yankees baseball game on Saturday. Want to come?"

Blaine smirked and took a bite of his hamburger, already knowing the response Tina would give him, which would be an absolute no.

"Yes! I'd love to!"

Blaine's eyes widened and he almost choked on his hamburger when Tina immediately agreed to go to the baseball game with Hunter on Saturday. Saturday! They had plans for that day!

"B-but Tina, we have to go mall on Saturday, remember?"

Blaine was worried. Sam didn't work on Saturdays and Blaine didn't want to spend the whole Saturday alone in his apartment with him. What would they talk about? They'd probably just have another argument like every other day they spent together. Honestly, he was tired of arguing.

"Can't we go out to the mall another time?" Tina asked with pleading eyes.

Puckering his lips, Blaine' shoulders slumped feeling a bit hurt but he nodded anyways, not wanting to come off as one of those clingy best friends. "Sure, we can go another time."

Tina screeched, happily, and leaned over the table to hug Blaine as he sent her one of his fake smiles.

"Okay, so I have an announcement, you guys," Hunter began, sitting up straight. "I know this is supposed to be a surprise but I just wanted to let you both know that I'll be auditioning for Tony Wyzek for the West Side Story musical."

Blaine gawked.

_Tony Wyzek? Bu-but that was his role!_

Okay, so it wasn't _his_ role. He still hadn't made up his mind whether he wanted to audition or not, but if he did, he would like to know that the spot was still open for him. Sure, he wasn't so naïve as to think that no one else wanted the role but still.

Blaine glanced at Tina and saw that she too was shocked by Hunter's announcement, so it was safe to say that she hadn't known about it either. "What about Bernardo or Riff?" Blaine asked, his panic clearly showing in his voice. "I thought you would have auditioned for one of those roles?"

"Yeah, I was going to but after Tina told me you weren't going to audition for Tony, I thought, hey! With you out of the way, I actually have a shot of getting it," Hunter said.

Blaine blinked at the brunet in bemusement, not knowing how he should take that comment.

"Only if you have changed your mind about auditioning," Hunter said, with a hint of worry in his voice.

Blaine bit his lip in hesitation, the thought of Kurt's betrayed look hitting him in the face. "No, no you can audition."

* * *

"Oh," Sam heard himself say as he accidently collided with a red head girl while rushing to work and caused the girl's bags to fall to the ground.

The red head girl sighed and kneeled to retrieve her bags. Sam cursed himself and immediately went to help her.

"I'm so, so, sorry. I'm so dumb. I should have been looking where I was going," Sam found himself saying.

"No, really, it's okay. This is New York, it happens to me all the time," She breathed, sounding almost sincere but also a bit irritated.

They both got back on their feet as the girl positioned her bags on her left shoulder. "Hi, I am Sam. Sam I am. You know, like that Sam in the book," Sam joked, causing the girl to laugh.

"I'm Lucy and books are like my all time favorite books," she giggled, shaking Sam's hand.

"Really? That's cool. I like reading comic books but books are okay too," Sam said, returning her smile and they continued with their small talk.

"Wow, you're really good looking. So are you a model? I mean, you kind of look like a model."

Sam flushed at the compliment, not knowing how to respond since it was obvious this girl was flirting with him. Brushing a strand of hair from his face with a finger, Sam shook his head. "Nope, I'm just a normal guy."

"Oh, well you could have fooled me."

They stayed like that for a while, with Lucy locking eyes with him, before Sam finally decided that it had become awkward enough to start avoiding eye contact with her. Normally, he would be flattered when girls called him a model and complimented him on his body and most times would take the time to flirt with them back, but this was different. He was married now and as weird as that sounded, he wasn't going to cheat on Blaine. He just wasn't that type of guy.

But Lucy didn't seem to notice his hesitation. "I hope you don't mind me asking this but are you single? If not I would like to give you my number," she continued.

Yeah, just like he had thought.

"No, sorry, I'm very much married as you can see."

He then showed her his wedding ring, resulting in a very disappointed Lucy apologizing for the misunderstanding, swearing that she had thought he was single. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

When he got to the Diner, he told Santana what happened with Lucy. "And what did you tell her?" Santana asked curiously once he told her about Lucy asking him out.

Sam snorted. "What do you think I told her? I said I was married."

"But why? I thought you said you didn't like Blaine."

"I didn't say I didn't like Blaine," Sam said, filling a large plastic cup with soda and handing it to a customer. "I said he wasn't my type."

Okay, so that was a lie. He _had_ said he didn't like Blaine but recently Sam found Blaine to be different from how he first thought. Sure, he was bossy and uptight but, well, Blaine can sometimes be nice when he wanted to be and he did sometimes make him breakfast when Sam was running late for work so maybe he shouldn't judge the guy so much.

"Dude, why didn't you at least get her number?" Puck shrugged. "You could've given it to me as an early birthday gift."

Sam laughed and shook his head. Yeah, like he'd ever do that to the poor girl.

After their shifts ended, Sam packed his things up and was about to leave when Santana stopped him.

"Hey, are you coming to Dani's party?" she asked

"Dani's par-Oh!"

He had totally forgotten! Santana's girlfriend Dani was having a party at her apartment to celebrate getting into some band Sam didn't know, but was supposed to be good for her musical career. Dani had told him all about it via phone call but Sam hadn't thought she was serious, since she didn't really seem like the party type, unlike Santana who loved partying. Sam thought about it for a moment before telling Santana that he'd be there. He had promised Dani he would come. Besides, it wasn't like he was in a hurry to get back home, where Blaine would most likely chew his head off for reasons unknown. He had finished all his unpacking yesterday so why shouldn't he go out and have some fun?

* * *

Hands on the wheel, Blaine kept his eyes glued to the road. However, his mind wasn't really on the road but on the fact that Hunter was auditioning for Tony and, knowing how talented Hunter was, it was possible he would actually get the part. He had told Hunter that it was okay to audition but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want the role for himself. The only thing preventing him from auditioning was the awareness that Kurt would find out and hate him even more for it.

Blaine pursed his lips as he stared out onto the busy road. Would Kurt really mind though? He did remember Kurt saying that his job was going great, that many customers wanted to buy his designs. Maybe Kurt wouldn't even have time to audition.

Blaine sighed.

If only he could just call Kurt and ask him himself.

Blaine's phone buzzed in his jeans' pocket and he quickly reached out to answer it, only to find that it was it was just a text from Tina.

**Tina: Great news! Hunter said he had something to propose to me on Saturday when we go to that baseball game and I think he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend! Isn't that great!?**

No it wasn't great. Blaine was sure if Tina and Hunter _did_ get together, she would just get her heart broken in the end. Everyone knew that, besides being a complete jerk, Hunter was also a player. It was a real shame that Tina didn't see it herself. Blaine contemplated on whether he should text her back or not before finally going with the latter. It would be safer if he answered the text when he got home. That way he wouldn't get distracted while he was driving. And he'd have more time to think it over.

Okay, so back to the West Side Story problem. He couldn't ask Tina for advice because, well, she'd probably tell Hunter about it and Blaine didn't want that. He couldn't tell Rachel either for obvious reasons and neither could he tell Cooper, because Cooper gave really bad advice. So who could he talk to about his problems?

Sam?

Blaine quickly dismissed that idea. No. Sam and he hardly ever got a long and it would be awkward starting a conversation with him about not wanting to audition for a musical because of his Ex. Imagine how that conversation would turn out. Sam did say this marriage was a joke so he probably wouldn't even care about what went on in Blaine's life anyways.

Huh…speak of the devil.

Driving by slowly, Blaine's felt his insides turn as he spotted Sam who had just left a small diner, which he assumed was the diner Sam worked at, laughing with some girl. He opened his mouth in awe as he saw Sam throw an arm, casually around Santana's shoulders. They were now getting into a car.

Was she that girl from the drawing?

Mercedes? Blaine looked a little more closely. The girl had long dark hair, and was a Latina so obviously she couldn't be Mercedes.

A friend perhaps?

Maybe…or maybe even…

Cooper had cheated on his wife multiple times and…

His relationship with Kurt had already been destroyed because of him, he didn't want the same thing to happen to his marriage, especially when he had left Kurt just for the sake of it.

Blaine bit his lip. No, he shouldn't jump to conclusions. He'd just ask Sam when he got home and then everything would be settled there.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Blaine murmured as Sam tip toed back into their room. He cursed as he realized that his cover had been blown.

Damn, how long had Blaine been awake?

He didn't want to tell Blaine that the reason he was so late was because he was helping a drunken girl (Dani) as she vomited her whole intestines out. Dani had been so drunk that she even dialed 911 just to inform them that she was drunk. The party had been called short with everybody leaving when Santana threatened everyone that if they didn't leave, she'd unleash her inner Lima heights on all of them. Santana remained by Dani's side, while he and Puck got stuck cleaning up after the party. If Sam had known that was going to happen, he wouldn't have gone.

Sighing, Sam crawled into bed next to Blaine, ignoring the death glare Blaine was sending him. "At a friend's house."

"And may I ask what you were doing at this_ friend's_ house that caused you to return home so late?"

"No you may not."

"Why?"

Sam groaned. He had a long day and he really wanted to go to sleep now. Turning his head, he noticed that Blaine hadn't worn hair gel like he usually wore whenever he went to bed. He also winced because Blaine was giving him that look that made him feel like he should be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Uh-uh, he wasn't going to sleep on the couch. Not again. Blaine couldn't make him do it. Well, yeah he could, but this time Sam would use all his will power not to let Blaine get to him. He had a long day and he needed a soft, bed to sleep on. Not a couch.

"Because, it's none of your business," Sam murmured back, standing his ground. "Now can you please stop asking me all these questions so I can get my sleep on now?"

Rolling his eyes and huffing, Blaine turned to his side with his back facing Sam, pulling the sheets over him, fuming. Sam didn't really understand why exactly Blaine was so upset about him arriving home late but he was happy nonetheless.

This was like the first argument he had won!

Cool.

He did win the argument…right?

* * *

**I'm writing a blam one shot called 'Not broken, Just bent' so be on the look out for that!**

**There would be more blam interaction next chapter aaaaaaaand guess who Kurt would be meeting for the first time?**

**Don't forget to review you guys. Remember, your reviews are like gold to me :)**


End file.
